


Fluffy Stray

by The_duke_is_back



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cat!Eren, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_duke_is_back/pseuds/The_duke_is_back
Summary: Levi never wanted any pets. Pets were disgusting and peed all over the place. They shed on his carpet and some even clawed it up. They were noisy and annoying and just regular pains in the ass.So how in the hell did he end up with a kitten??
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Fluffy Stray

That day was just like any other in Trost city. Rainy. Or spitting rather. Trost never got any complete and total rains but it never really stopped raining either. A perpetual gray cloud hung in the sky and dripped down water onto the people living below. Levi was bundled up in a jacket with a scarf around his neck. He was content with the way he lived, just a little bit pissed at people who came in to complain about things.

_God, can't they figure it out themselves?? They have brains, right, so maybe they should use them!_

He sighed and strode towards his car. It didn't matter what a shitty day he'd had at work, he was going home. He was going someplace warm, and dry, and comfortable, and-

"Mew." Levi froze, his feet instinctively stopping. He cursed at himself under his breath. It had been nothing. He hadn't heard anything. Nothing was out here and no one would leave any pet out here. Besides, even if they did it wasn't his problem. He didn't even like animals. He strode towards the car with renewed vigor. He almost touched it and then,

"Mew." Levi exhaled with a sigh. He leaned back and turned around, his eyes scanning for the source of the noise. His eyes quickly fell upon a small cardboard box, with a lid that seemed to be moving. He shut his eyes, trying to force himself to turn around, get in his car, and go home. He'd never have to worry about this again and someone else would take care of it. He nodded, so sure of himself and right as he turned,

"Mew."

"God dammit! Fine!" he growled, stalking towards the box. He lifts the lid and stares in surprise at the tiny kitten looking at him. It had relatively long fur, probably some kind of long furred cat. It was black and _tiny_. It really was just a kitten. When it realized that the lid had been opened, it looked at the person who had opened the box and Levi gasped softly. It had mismatched eyes. One a brilliant gold and the other an emerald shade that almost glowed. 

It curled up in the box as far away from Levi as it could get and made a soft gasping noise. Levi frowned and got closer. It did it again, sounding more like a sharp exhale. It was fluffed up and Levi realized that it was hissing at him. He sighed and reached forward, picking the cat up. The kitten hissed again and dug tiny, sharp claws into his hands. Levi gritted his teeth but refused to set the tiny kitten down. He'd opened the box, even if he'd wanted to there was no point going back now. He'd already fallen into the rabbit hole, so to speak. 

"Come on, let's go home." Levi carried the squirming kitten into the car and wrapped it tightly in the scarf. It mewed and struggled to escape as Levi shut the door and started the car. He drove back to his home, a small apartment that was more than enough for a single man in his thirties. He carried the struggling kitten into the house and shut the door. He carried the kitten into the bathroom, ignoring its' soft, pleading mew. 

"You aren't going anywhere in my house until I've washed you," he muttered. It was ridiculous that he was talking to a cat. It wasn't like the thing understood him anyway. He shut the bathroom door, set the cat down, and began to fill the tub. The kitten hesitantly managed to hop up onto the edge of the bathtub. It watched as he filled the tub with water and tested it. Levi glanced at the kitten and sighed. 

"Come on, get in," he said, scooping the kitten up. The kitten mewed in protest as he set it down. Levi braced for a flying wet kitten that never came. He stared as it looked around itself and sniffed at the water but looked up at him like, _Okay, smart guy. I'm in, now what?_

"Now, I actually wash you." Levi went over to his neighbor, a couple that he knew for a fact had a cat. The thing was a Bengal with the attitude of a prince. It was a royal pain in the ass. They were happy to give him some of the soap they used on him and he quickly returned to find the kitten laying partially down. It couldn't lay all the way down because if it did the water would cover its' mouth and nose, but it was relaxed in the warm water. Levi smiled, glad that it seemed to be enjoying the bath. He squeezed some of the soap onto his fingers and began to gently massage them into the kittens' fur. Soon a soft rumbling noise, gentle and soothing, filled the air. Levi stared at the kitten. It was vibrating, almost as if the noise was coming from it. 

"Do you like this?" he murmured, scratching behind its' ears. The kittens' back arched and it mewed accusingly when he pulled away. He chuckled and gently began to wash the soap out. Along with it came a hell of a lot of dirt and things Levi didn't even want to know, but at least that meant that it was becoming cleaner than it had been before. When Levi was finally sure that nothing else would come out of its' fur, he set out a towel on the floor. It was fluffy and dark green, so at least any stains that may happen wouldn't be too obvious. He lifted the cat out of the water, ignoring its' soft, frightened mew, and set it on the towel. He grabbed another, a dark blue one, and began to rub the kitten dry. It didn't seem to like being unable to see, but when he pulled the towel away and dubbed the kitten clean, it looked a lot nicer than it had before. 

It's coat was a nice, glossy black that seemed to shine. Levi noticed that it had white and brown spots around its' mouth and nose. He smiled at it and opened the door. He waited a moment before turning his back on the kitten to pull the plug and let the water go down the drain. When it had all drained out and he turned around, the kitten was gone. He cursed himself softly for not knowing better. It was probably a stray after all. 

"Here, kitty," he called, softly clicking to try and draw the cats' attention. He began looking under things. The bed, the couch, his dresser, anything that the cat may have been able to squeeze under. When he was in the kitchen, he heard a soft mew. He looked up and was surprised to see the kitten on top of the cupboards on his wall. 

"How the hell did you get up there?" he muttered. The kitten tilted its' head, mismatched eyes staring at Levi. 

"Mew." Levi chuckled and reached up. The kitten fluffed up and backed off, hissing. Levi sighed and dropped his hand. Immediately it stopped hissing although its' fur didn't smooth down. He sighed. 

"Come down when you want to. Just don't knock anything over, got it?" With that he sighed and went to his office. Levi was known online as Rivalle, Humanity's Strongest. He was a gamer who topped the rankings in basically any combat oriented game. He had quick reflexes and worked to make his character a strong and agile one, no matter what game he was in. He stayed up for a few hours, playing. When he glanced at the clock again, it read one in the morning. Levi groaned and stretched, thankful it was his night off. He changed into pajamas and quickly got into bed. 

Levi's eyes snapped open as he felt the bed depress the tiniest bit. He wondered for a second what it could be and then got his answer. 

"Mew." He sighed internally as the kitten came closer, looking him in the eyes. Then it snuggled down, partially under the blankets, against his chest. Levi was surprised by the act. He'd figured that the cat would want to be as far away from him as possible. Then he realized that it was shivering slightly. He sighed internally again before raising the blankets slightly to provide more warmth to both of them. His hands gently slid up and began to softly stroke the tiny creature. Within a moment or two, the cat was purring. Levi smiled and soon drifted off to sleep. 

When he woke up, he wondered if it had been a dream. The kitten was no longer in his bed and there wasn't a trace that it had been. He yawned and stretched, eyes flicking to the clock. It was ten in the morning. Even on his days off, he didn't normally sleep that long. Levi suffered from insomnia and thus couldn't sleep for very long periods of time. He got up and wandered into the living room. The cat was perched on one of the couch pillows, watching him warily. Levi chuckled and nodded at it. 

"Good morning to you too, your majesty." He rolled his eyes as he went into the kitchen and made himself breakfast. As the wonderful smells of bacon and sausage filled the house, Levi felt something rub against his leg. He looked down in surprise. The cat looked up at him.

"Mew?" it seemed to ask. Levi sighed and shooed the cat away. He didn't have time for it. When he took his breakfast over to the table, he set it down and realized that he hadn't brought over his tea. When he returned to the table, he was surprised to find the cat, frozen watching him, eating one of the sausage slices. 

"You little-" as soon as he took a step towards it, the cat bolted. It snagged the sausage and ran under the couch. Levi sighed, putting a hand against his forehead. What the hell did it want?? Then he realized why. He sighed and took out a saucer. He placed some sausage and eggs on it and put it on the floor. After a few moments, the cat reappeared, creeping towards the food. Once it judged that he wasn't going to lash out at it, the kitten began to wolf down the food. Levi chuckled and it froze, eyes darting to him. Levi just shook his head with a small smile. 

"You're funny, you know that?" he reached down and stroked its' head. It was frozen but hesitantly began to eat, even as Levi pet it. Eventually, Levi finished his breakfast and picked up the dishes so he could do them. The cat disappeared, but Levi was pleased to see that it had licked the plate clean. He still made sure to wash it and then put it away. He grabbed his gaming laptop and sat on the couch. 

Levi liked to change position depending on his mood. Today he wanted to be able to look out over the street and consider what everyone was doing. Well, he wouldn't really do that but he still found it enjoyable to watch other people going about their day. As he played, he felt the couch dip as another weight was added. Levi ignored the cat up until it curled itself on his lap. He sighed and smiled down at it. It looked up at him and purred when he stroked its' ears. Levi played for a few hours before making lunch for himself and the cat, it seemed to be partial to meat, and sat back down to play some more. 

They kitten drifted in and out, although it seemed to already trust Levi. He noted that it preferred to spend time on his lap, napping if possible. Otherwise it had its' spot on the cupboards and the pillow on his bed. Levi observed that it enjoyed having right behind its' ears scratched and would arch its' back whenever he scratched right in front of its' tail. 

_I wonder if it was actually a domestic cat. Maybe someone raised it and then abandoned it when no one would buy it?_

Levi began to wonder more and more about the origins of his strange cat. He ignored it because it didn't seem to really matter. But then a new problem arose. It seemed like referring to it as 'cat' or 'kitten' or 'kitty' weren't going to suffice as names. So Levi began trying to think of ways to figure out a name. He decided that he would call out random letters and see which ones the cat responded to, then build on them. 

"A...B...C...D...E-"

"Mew?" He noticed the cat staring at him. He smiled. 

"Eb, Ec, Ed, Ef, Eg, Eh, Ej, Ek, El, Em, En, Ep, Eq, Er-"

"Mew!" He stared at the cat, who flicked its' tail. He smirked. 

"Era, Erb, Erc, Erd, Ere-"

"MEW!" He chuckled at the insistence in the way the cat meowed. He scratched behind its' ears and it purred. 

"Ereb, Erec, Ered, Eref, Ereg, Ereh, Erej, Erek, Erel, Erem, Eren-"

"Mew, mew, mew!!" The kitten was on its' feet now, paws up against Levi's chest. Levi chuckled. He stroked the kitten who began to purr. 

"Eren, huh? Is that your name? Eren?" All he got as a response was fervent purring, as if the cat couldn't possibly be happier. He smiled down at it. Within a few weeks, Levi and Eren had gotten close to each other. Wherever Levi went, except work, Eren soon followed. Whenever Eren disappeared, Levi searched with ferocious intensity. It was odd how quickly Levi had grown to care for the cat. He'd never taken himself to be a cat person. 

Eren was a pleasant cat to have around, however. It didn't seem like he would be getting much larger and he was quiet. Even though he had long fur, he didn't shed much and loved the weekly baths that Levi gave him. Levi was pleased with his cat. Eren was smart and had already figured out how to use the litter box, not to mention avoid going to the bathroom on Levi's floor. Levi loved his new pet. It was nothing like what he'd thought pets were like. Levi was content and it was clear that Eren had marked Levi as his. 

Eren didn't seem to like whenever Levi came in contact with other animals, rubbing himself all over Levi once he smelled any other animal on him. Eren would even try to push Levi down by leaping onto his chest so he could get to his face. Levi didn't mind. He knew that Eren just cared for him and viewed Levi as someone important to him, so he let the cat. Even if it meant letting Eren rub against his face. Not to mention, jealous Eren was freaking adorable. 

Levi discovered a few weeks after, that Eren did not like other people being around Levi either. He discovered this little odd trait when Erwin, Hange, Mike, Petra, Oluo, and Gunther showed up. They'd come for their normal drinking night. It had started with Hange dragging them out to bars on random nights which clashed with their schedules, especially since work was living hell with a hangover. Eventually they had told her to calm down so they could arrange a time when they'd come over to someones' house and drink until the night was late. Every week since, it shifted to a different persons' house and this week, it was Levi. He welcomed his friends in, glad that they could come. Levi enjoyed drinking with his friends, even if they were jerks when they got drunk. He brought out beer cans and snacks. He sat on the couch with a few beers and Oluo tried to join him, only to get hissed at by Eren. 

"Woah! Levi, I didn't know you got a cat!" Levi chuckled and scooped Eren into his lap. He stroked Eren, who purred loudly and latched onto Levi's hand, clinging to it while licking it. Levi snickered. 

"This little guy? Yeah, I just picked him up. His name's Eren. He probably won't bite though I make no promises about his claws." Petra leaned in closely. 

"Aww, he's adorable!" Eren hissed at her when she came too close to him and Levi. She reached to touch Levi for stability since she'd leaned so far forward and nearly got a face full of claws. "Wow! He is _not_ friendly!" Levi frowned at Eren. 

"That's unusual, normally he's only like this with other animals," he said as Eren began to rub all over him, glaring at Levi's friends in the meantime. Once Eren seemed sure that he'd made it clear who Levi belonged to, he sat down on Levi's lap.

"Good for you, Levi! You finally got a pet!" Hange came over to smack Levi on the back while she was drunk and ended up nearly getting her hand clawed off. Eren fluffed up and hissed at her until she backed up. 

"I swear that cat is smirking at me," Oluo commented. Eren looked up at Levi with the sweetest expression possible. Levi smiled and stroked him. The others noticed Eren shoot a glance towards Oluo and they agreed with Oluo. That cat was fucking smirking at them. 

"Who's a good kitty, keeping shitty four eyes off me?" Eren purred in response, rubbing his head against Levi's hand. His tail curled around Levi's wrist and he licked whatever part of Levi came in his reach. 

"He seems more evil than good," Erwin commented. The rest shivered as both Levi and Eren turned twin murderous glares on Erwin. For Levi, this was expected. From Eren, however, they expected more fluffing and hissing. Instead he sat straight on Levi's lap and glared at Erwin with his two mismatched eyes. 

"What did you say about my cat?" Levi growled. Gunther and Eld decided it was time to step in. They hadn't spoken much before now and they decided that this would be a good time to diffuse the situation. 

"Hey, hey, it's alright, he's drunk!" Gunther said, attempting to soothe them. 

"Yeah, he probably won't even remember what he said tomorrow!" Eld interjected. The two shifted their death glares to the new speakers, immediately silencing them. They took a step back. 

"Stay out of this. I asked Erwin what the hell he said about my cat." Levi's voice was a growl, dangerous and they noted that Eren was curling his lip at them. Mike spoke up for the first time, still sipping his beer. 

"He said that your cat was evil rather than good." Levi and Eren glared at him but Mike held a steady face, not paying any attention to the gazes he was getting. Levi sighed and took a long drink of his beer, downing it in one go. Eren jumped off his lap and disappeared. 

He reappeared sometime in the middle when they were all thoroughly drunk. He sat on Erwin's lap and began kneading his claws in Erwin's pants. Since Levi was drunk, he told Erwin to put up with the claws and not move Eren off. Not unless he wanted his hand to end up bleeding. When Erwin woke up later, he found that there were several small, painful cuts on his legs. Eren had claimed his revenge. Not to mention he had a headache. He faintly remembered Levi pushing him to drink more and more with a smile, something that should've tipped him off that something was wrong. Levi had also claimed his revenge. 

Once they were all gone, Levi sat on the couch, looking at the door. Eren jumped up on the couch and they looked at each other. Levi burst out laughing. 

"We got him good, didn't we?" Eren purred and rubbed against Levi. Levi chuckled and pulled the cat to him. When Eren began to knead Levi's shirt, he was careful of his claws and was gentle. Since Levi had a hangover, he laid down and Eren curled up against him. Levi chuckled and stroked him, listening to the purr the cat produced. 

"I never thought I was a cat person. But, you make me think differently. Thank you for being here, Eren," Levi murmured. He felt Eren snuggle closer and purr louder. He smiled and together they drifted off. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot and my first total fluff story. I was in the mood for something sweet, and this seemed just like the kind of pick me up I'd want to read when having a bad day. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
